An Alpha's Fear
by BeyonceIsMehLife
Summary: After being pregnant for 68 Days. Kate has a hidden fear nobody would think she had. She was hiding it at the time, until Humphrey found out.. but that will change...


_**Hai there! I am BeyonceIsMehL**__**ife and I am new to the community, but not other Fanfiction platforms. So this one-shot is about what happens a week before Kate has her pups.**_

_**But before this starts, I need to make this clear. This one-shot contains a Panic/Anxiety Attack. I have experienced a few, and some of my friends knew how to comfort them. These aren't a joke, they are very serious moments that some of us might have. I am warning you, dear reader. **_

* * *

_Coward..._

_Anxious..._

_Terrified__..._

All those words raced through Kate's mind, she couldn't help but think of them. It had been 68 days since the Omega had gotten her pregnant. She was happy at first, but as the days got closer to her due date, her Anxiety kicked in.

The problem was, she didn't tell anyone. She **couldn't **tell anyone. She knew if she told someone her problems with her pregnancy, they wouldn't send as much support as she needed. She wasn't scared. She was _terrified. _

She continued to walk back to her den. Her parents let her move into a den farther from the main part of the park, but still close. They had privacy, which they liked.

When Kate walked in the den, she saw Humphrey sitting there, his paw tapping on the floor.

"H-Hi Humphrey." She managed to get out.

Humphrey approached her slowly, his tail a little low.

"Kate, I heard about what was going on..." Humphrey told her. "You've been distant and not to mention, a little off."

Kate gulped, wondering who told Humphrey about what she's been doing.

"I'm fin-" Humphrey cut her off.

"No, you aren't." He nuzzled the side of her face. "Tell me, what's going on?"

"I... I need to.." She tried to get out. It was hard to speak to, but why? "I need to think."

"Kate..." Humphrey said with a bit of sadness. "Please just-"

"I'm fine!" Kate growled, turning her back on Humphrey.

"Kate if you were-"

"I'M FINE, HUMPHREY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kate finally snapped. Humphrey was shocked at this sudden burst of anger. Kate was never like this.

Humphrey didn't know what to do. He loved Kate and would do anything for her, so maybe she did need to be alone.

"Alright... I'll let you think." Humphrey said before walking off. Kate looked back at him as he left, feeling terrible.

Kate decided to lay down in the back of their den. After that she fell asleep.

* * *

_Kate's eyes opened, being in an area surrounded in white. There were no hills, no trees, no dens, no water, no anything._

_She looked around, nobody was around her._

_Then a pup walked up to her._

_"Hello?" She asked the pup. The pup looked at her with it's Blue Pools staring into her soul._

_"Why don't you love me?" The pup asked. _

_"I... what?" Kate asked in Shock._

_"You said you loved me." The pup started to tear up. "A mother always loves her children."_

_Kate didn't know what to say. She was frozen._

_"You said.." The pup faded away._

_Kate lied there in shock, the pups words in her mind._

* * *

Kate's eyes shot open, noticing she was crying her entire dream. There was Humphrey, looking down at her, paw on her shoulder.

"Kate... you wer-" Humphrey was cut off by Kate tightly hugging him.

"I'm s-so sorry.." Kate cried out. "I'm sc-scare.d... I... ." Kate continued to cry in Humphrey's chest. The omega wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Shh... it's okay." Humphrey whispered into her ear.

"H-Humphrey..?" Kate asked.

"Yes?" He looked down at her with his Ice Pools.

"W-what if I'm not that good of a mother?" Kate cried. Humphrey was shocked, he didn't know what to say. But then it came to his mind, she needed comfort.

"Kate.." Humphrey said, lifting her chin up. "You won't be a good mother.." He started. "... you'll be a great mother... I'm not saying this because I'm your mate.. I'm saying this because it's true."

Kate cried more, she loved Humphrey, but she was still scared.

"But I promise... when you bring our children into the world... they will love you." He finished. Kate looked up at him. She wiped her tears away and brought her muzzle to his.

The two shared a passionate kiss, tongues involved. Soon, Kate was on the ground, being submissive to her mate. And on top of her, was Humphrey, nuzzling her neck.

Now she knew...

_She was ready..._

* * *

_**That's the end! Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
